Un ange, un chasseur et six milliards de maîtres
by Ithyl
Summary: Par un matin ordinaire, Sam Winchester reçois un appel troublant de Garth. Le monde a changé, l'humanité n'existe plus. Elle a été remplacée par la race du Maître. Qui est cet individu qui a la capacité de se cloner à l'échelle planétaire ? Et dans quel but ? Le plus terrifiant pour Sam, c'est que Dean n'a pas été épargné...
1. prologue

**Un chasseur, un ange et six milliards de Maîtres  
><strong>

Prologue

_Note de l'auteur: L'histoire se déroule durant the end of time pour DW et pour SPN, il n'y a pas d'ordre précis, mais ce serait probablement dans la saison 8 puisqu'ils ont le bunker, mais avant la saison 9 car Castiel est encore un ange. On pourrait dire que c'est plus ou moins AU, surtout pour SPN._

_Disclaimer:__ les personnages de DW et de SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning:__Destiel sous entendu (rien d'explicite). Classé T pour le langage de Dean._

_._

Sam Winchester fut réveillé en sursaut par son téléphone portable. C'était Garth, le dispatcher depuis la mort de Bobby. Il semblait inquiet.

« Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

- En dehors du fait que tu m'as réveillé en sursaut, oui.

- Tu n'es pas transformé ?

- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Garth ?

- Et Dean ?

- Il est sous la douche. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Le monde entier… l'humanité entière est transformée.

- En quoi ?

- Tu as une télé dans ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Regarde les nouvelles. »

Sam s'exécuta. Étrangement, sur toutes les chaînes il y avait des nouvelles et c'était le même commentateur.

_« Nouvelle de dernière heure, nouvelle de dernière heure. Je suis tout le monde et tout le monde est moi._ » disait-il, avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

Sam, fixait l'écran. L'émission spéciale passait en boucle.

« C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il à Garth

- J'aimerai bien. Va voir dehors et tu comprendras. Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes. »

Sam sortit. Le motel était désert, mais il n'eut pas à aller très loin. Dans le restaurant, les trois ou quatre clients avaient tous le visage du commentateur, même celui vêtu de vêtements féminins sexy. Il fut immédiatement repéré et deux clients se dirigèrent vers lui, un sourire carnassier au visage. Sam s'enfuit sans trop de mal et regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.

« Dean, Dean, sort de là ! » dit-il, martelant la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un autre de ces sosies.

« Bonjour, » lui dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds délavés.

Pourtant, il portait bel et bien les vêtements de Dean.

« Qui es-tu ?

- À toi de me le dire.

- Dean…

- C'est mon nom ? Sympa. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas transformé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Dean, ressaisit-toi !

- Dean n'est plus là, cher ami. Je suis le Maître. Je suis tout le monde et… tout le monde est moi, » annonça-t-il, avant de se mettre à rire.


	2. l'intrus

Chapitre 1- l'intrus

Sam avait tenté de l'immobiliser, sans succès. L'homme était anormalement fort pour sa grandeur. Il n'était pas humain, son instinct de chasseur ne le trompait pas, mais qu'était-il ? Et où était Dean ? Il avait vu de nombreuses personnes se faire dépouiller de leur identité par des démons, des anges où autres monstres, mais jamais de leur corps. Il n'y comprenait rien.

« Castiel, où es-tu ? Bon sang ! » jura Sam, pour la troisième fois.

Il essayait de dénouer ses liens, sans succès. L'individu semblait anticiper tous ses mouvements et deviner toutes ses ruses. Sam détestait les monstres intelligents.

« Tu m'intrigues beaucoup tu sais ? Les primates de cette planète sont tellement stupides. Il n'y a que le Docteur pour leur trouver des qualités qu'ils n'ont pas. Toi, tu sembles différent, pas entièrement humain. » lui dit l'individu.

.

Sam l'analysa dans l'espoir de trouver une faille. Curiosité = intelligence, mais il le savait déjà. Peut-être pourrait-il le raisonner ? _Le Docteur_ dit d'un ton sec et légèrement haineux = possibilité de jouer avec son sentiment de colère. Il parlait _de primates_ plutôt que _d'être humain_ = mépris. Il avait donc affaire à un individu intelligent, un génie même, égocentrique, mégalomane et imbu de lui-même. Quelqu'un qui se croyait supérieur à tous et intouchable. Sam pensa automatiquement à un ange. Cependant, cette théorie n'avait pas de sens. Un ange n'a pas de corps physique donc, ne peut pas transformer les humains en lui-même. Quel serait le but, de toute façon ? Même chose pour les démons.

« Qui est le Docteur ? tenta Sam.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne te servira à rien d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Tu ne peux pas me faire du chantage émotif, je suis désolé… Sammy.

- Il n'y a que Dean qui peut m'appeler comme ça ! lui dit Sam, irrité.

- Je suis Dean et Dean est moi… Sammy.

- Tu ne sais absolument rien de lui!

- Je peux avoir accès à sa conscience. Normalement, la conscience des primates que je remplace ne m'intéresse pas le moindrement, mais lui… ton frère, a l'air tout aussi mystérieux que toi. Vous êtes des chasseurs hein ? Comme c'est fascinant !

- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu exactement ?

- Je suis le Maître.

- C'est un titre, pas un nom.

- C'est aussi mon nom.

- Et ma deuxième question ?

- Maintenant que la Terre m'appartient, j'en ferais une base militaire pour partir à la conquête de l'univers.

- Des êtres plus puissants que toi et aussi anciens que l'univers vont t'arrêter.

- Ton frère et toi avez des potes plutôt étonnants, en effet, et surtout, dangereux. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, mais peut-être que je suis mieux de te tuer, pour ma propre sécurité.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non. Je suis prudent. Je vais te garder un peu. »

.

Le Maître lui mit des menottes, celles qu'ils utilisaient contre les démons, et le força à se lever. Ils sortirent du motel. Sam n'avait pas espoir que des badauds appellent la police puisque tout le monde était cet individu. Si seulement il avait pu rejoindre le bunker. La seule solution qui lui restait était de tenter de raisonner le _Maître-Dean_.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. D'autres sosies les avaient rejoints et tous le dévisageaient.

« Je le veux, déclara l'un d'eux.

- Non, il est moi, répondit Maître-Dean.

- Pourquoi serait-il à toi ?

- Je l'ai trouvé le premier.

- Il est grand, on peut le manger ensemble, suggéra un autre.

- Il n'est pas pour manger ! insista Maître-Dean.

- C'est vrai qu'il est charmant. On peut aussi le partager pour… ça.

- Non. Il est mon prisonnier, continua Maître-Dean.

- Dans ce cas… » conclut le premier, l'air menaçant.

Il se fit attaquer. Sam ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec ses menottes. Ce fut une bagarre générale. Les plus faibles ou les blessés s'esquivaient en douce. Sam espérait que Maître-Dean ne se fasse pas tuer, il s'agissait tout de même de son frère.

« Sauve-toi, espèce d'idiot ! » lui cria Sam et il obéit.

Le jeune Winchester était maintenant seul avec ces psychopathes qui le voulaient tous pour eux-mêmes. Il était rassuré que Maître-Dean se soit sauvé, mais également inquiet. Dean ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Cela lui prouvait que son frère n'était plus présent.

.

Il entendit des coups de feu et deux sosies s'écroulèrent à ses pieds. Deux autres tombèrent, puis un dernier. Il fit de même avec tous les autres sosies qui s'approchaient.

« Dean, s'exclama Sam, avec espoir.

- Je ne suis pas ton fichu frère, » répondit l'individu.

Il était vivant, mais mal en point.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ?

- Parce que tu m'appartiens.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de moi ? demanda Sam, qui avait remarqué que le Maître-Dean marchait en direction de l'Impala.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment, je cherche un restaurant. Je meurs de faim. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'exposer si tu veux survivre, » lui conseilla-t-il, en déverrouillant l'Impala.

Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et se glissa du côté conducteur, comme si c'était aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer. Sam ne se trompait pas, il y avait bel et bien encore un peu de Dean à l'intérieur de cet individu.

.

Le Maître le ligota à la voiture, de sorte que Sam ne puisse se libérer pour trouver la clé des menottes et s'enfuir. Ce salaud pensait à tout. Il revint avec un sac contenant au moins une trentaine de burgers, il lui en offrit un. Il lui détacha une seule main pour lui permettre de manger, puis, ils se remirent en route. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Sam essayait de lui parler. Il se disait qu'en apprendre davantage sur lui pourrait l'aider à le vaincre.

« Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis le Maître.

- Je devrais plutôt dire : Qu'es-tu ? Tu n'es pas humain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement pas ! Je suis beaucoup plus évolué que vous, bande de singes imberbes.

- Ça, j'avais compris. Qu'es-tu ?

- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

- Un Seigneur du Temps. Est-ce une sorte de dieu du temps ?

- Tu me considères comme un dieu, je suis flatté.

- Mon frère et moi avons tué des supposés dieux. Cela ne nous fait pas peur. Alors ?

- De votre point de vue d'êtres primitifs, je suis probablement un dieu.

- Quel est ton pouvoir alors ?

- Mon pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, mais je peux voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Je peux voir ce qui a été, ce qui aurait du être, ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui est, ce qui sera, ce qui pourrait être. Comme Seigneur du temps, j'ai le droit de changer l'histoire.

- Et de la mettre à ton avantage, » devina Sam.

Le Maître sourit.

- Tu as tout compris. La Terre n'est que le début. Je vais être le Maître absolu du temps et de l'espace. L'univers entier obéira à mes lois.

- Que comptes-tu faire de la Terre maintenant qu'elle est peuplée de tes sosies ?

- Ensemble, nous allons conquérir l'univers.

- Ah oui ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes extrêmement solidaires.

- C'est un détail. Nous avons tous le même but.

- Oui, être le maître absolu du temps et de l'espace. Je vois déjà un conflit d'intérêt.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre avec ton cerveau sous-développé de primates.

- Bien sûr. Vous allez collaborer un temps, puis vous entre-tuer pour le pouvoir absolu. Tu appelles ça de l'évolution toi ? Moi j'appelle ça de la barbarie.

- Nous ne sommes qu'un, singe stupide. Six milliards de corps, une seule conscience.

- Cela doit être épuisant d'écraser six milliards de conscience pour établir la tienne.

- Ce ne sont que des êtres primaires, je les domine sans effort.

- Certains t'échappent.

- Ils ont simplement un minimum d'autonomie. Je ne peux pas tout contrôler. Ce qui importe, c'est notre but commun. »

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une station-service. Sam demanda au Maître de le laisser aller aux toilettes. Il soupçonnait un piège ou une ruse et il avait raison, Sam avait quelques plans en tête. Il n'eut pas à les exécuter. Castiel choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il toucha le front du Maître qui perdit conscience et il libéra Sam de ses menottes.

« Merci Cas.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

- J'avais déjà remarqué.

- Tu dois retourner au bunker.

- C'était mon intention, mais je ne peux pas le laisser, c'est Dean. Enfin… c'était.

- Il est toujours là. Son âme est toujours là. Sa conscience est simplement endormie.

- Peux-tu le réveiller ?

- Pas ici, nous devons retourner au bunker. »

L'ange les téléporta. Sam ne se fit pas prier. Il était épuisé.

.

000

_Il était épuisé. Cet humain non-transformé, qu'il voyait à travers les yeux d'un de ses sosies, avait raison. C'était difficile de contrôler six milliards de conscience, mais une poignée seulement offrait une forte résistance. En général, il ne donnait qu'une parcelle de sa conscience. Les clones avaient un minimum d'autonomie. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de leur besoins physiologiques, par exemple. Ils pouvaient le faire par eux-mêmes. Ce Dean Winchester le forçait à dépenser plus d'énergie pour le contrôler. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Tuer ces deux chasseurs serait le mieux à faire, mais sa curiosité l'empêchait de passer à l'acte. Qu'étaient-ils ? Leur ligne de temps était étroitement liée à celle de la Terre. Des gens de grande importance pour cette planète, fascinant ! Le contact avait été rompu par cet étrange être de lumière. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, il devait reprendre possession de cet individu hors du commun qu'était Dean Winchester._


	3. Le retour de Dean

Chapitre 2 – Le retour de Dean

Lorsque Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine, il tomba sur une scène inusitée : Une engueulade entre l'ange et le Seigneur du Temps.

« Comment ça tu l'as laissé là-bas ? s'exclama le Maître, mécontent.

- Je n'ai pas pu la ramener, je suis désolé. Nous étions pressés par le temps, répliqua Castiel, désolé.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire une telle chose ? Elle est seule là-bas. Elle est peut-être en danger, on l'a peut-être enlevée, mutilée, détruite.

- Nous irons la chercher dès que possible.

- Je la veux maintenant !

- Elle va s'en sortir.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne connais rien aux voitures ! Mon pauvre bébé, toute seule parmi un monde peuplé de monstres psychopathes. »

Sam sourit. C'était bon de retrouver enfin Dean.

« Dean, elle va bien. Toi, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Sam.

- On s'en fiche de comment je vais ! _Bébé_ est toute seule, à des heures d'ici !

- Dean, les murs du bunker te permettent de redevenir toi-même. Dehors, il reprendra contrôle de ta conscience, lui expliqua Garth.

- Je m'en fiche. Personne ne se mettra entre mon bébé et moi ! Je vais la chercher.

- Dean…

- Tu perds ton temps, Garth, lui dit Sam qui connaissait parfaitement bien l'entêtement dont pouvait faire preuve son frère, lorsque le _bien-être de Bébé_ était en jeu.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir.

- J'irais avec lui, décida Castiel.

- Vous ne partez pas sans moi, approuva Sam.

- Ce monde est dangereux pour toi, Sam. Je peux toujours me rendre invisible, mais pas toi, lui rappela l'ange.

- C'est inutile Cas, il saura que tu es là, même s'il ne te voit pas, expliqua Dean.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna Sam

- Je te rappelle que je suis présentement dans son slip, le nargua-t-il.

- Donc, tu sais des choses sur lui ?

- Évidemment que je sais des trucs sur lui, mais rien de vraiment utile.

- Tu sais comment le tuer ? demanda Castiel.

- Oui, il est allergique aux _aspirines_, mais lui trancher la tête fonctionne tout aussi bien. _Bébé_ m'attend. Cas ? »

.

L'ange les téléporta à l'Impala qui était intacte. Après en avoir fait le tour pour l'examiner scrupuleusement, Dean monta, rassuré. Ils roulèrent pendant une heure sans que Dean ne démontre un signe de possession.

« Où va-t-on ? lui demanda Sam.

- Je meurs de faim. J'ai envie d'un cheeseburger-bacon et d'une pointe de tarte. Tu veux quelque chose ? Bien que ça m'étonnerai qu'on y trouve de la nourriture pour lapin.

- Ah ! la ferme. Au moins la nourriture de lapin comme tu dis n'est pas en train d'encrasser mes artères.

- J'ai deux cœurs, Sammy. Si l'un flanche, l'autre prendra la relève.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi et tu le sais, » se mêla Castiel.

Il était étonnamment froid et détaché avec Dean, mais Sam ne passa pas de commentaires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un take out sur le bord de la route et entrèrent. Une odeur pestilentielle les accueillit. Il y avait des corps ensanglantés partout. Des sosies, mais également des gens n'ayant pas été transformés.

« Des rugarous, conclut Castiel en examinant un des corps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? demanda Dean, visiblement choqué par_ ses semblables_ à moitié dévorés.

- Dean ? demanda Sam.

- Ce n'est pas Dean, lui apprit Castiel.

- Tu parles d'un moment pour perdre contrôle !

- Sam. Dean n'est plus là depuis un bon quarante-cinq minutes.

- Ça t'aurais dérangé de m'en glisser un mot ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ramenons-le. »

Sam observa le Seigneur du Temps, figé devant l'hécatombe.

« Pour quelqu'un qui veut conquérir l'univers, il n'a pas les nerfs solides ! rigola Sam.

- Le Maître est celui qui tire les ficelles. Il ne fait pas le sale boulot lui-même, expliqua Castiel.

- Un lâche.

- Un dirigeant, un dictateur et une créature extrêmement puissante. Ne le sous-estime pas, Sam, il est dangereux. »

Ils regagnèrent l'Impala et Sam se mit au volant.

« Je peux très bien conduire ! lui dit le Maître.

- Tu ne toucheras pas au bébé de mon frère.

- Sam, c'est moi, Dean.

- Tu mens.

- Je suis doué hein ? admit-il, fier.

- Je te déteste.

- Moi je t'aime bien Sammy. Alors c'est quoi un rugarous ?

- Une abomination.

- Une sorte de mutation génétique ratée ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et c'est le genre de choses que vous chassez Dean et toi ?

- Oui.

- Fascinant ! Alors, tu connais un autre take out pas loin ? Je meurs de faim.

- tu ne peux pas calmer ta gloutonnerie un peu ?

- Si je ne trouve rien, c'est toi que je vais manger.

- Il n'y peut rien. Il est mourant. lui apprit Castiel.

- Je vivrais assez longtemps pour atteindre mon objectif, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je ne connais pas ton objectif ni tes capacités, mais te diviser en six milliards d'individus accélère la perte de ta force vitale.

- Cas, tu sais ce qu'est un Seigneur du Temps alors ? s'étonna Sam.

- Oui, mais je les croyais tous disparus lorsque leur planète natale a été détruite.

- Arrêtes ici, il y a un casse-croûte, » les interrompit le Maître.

Sam obéit.

« Donc, ta planète a disparue, tu es le dernier de ton espèce ? » lui demanda le chasseur.

Le Seigneur du Temps ignora sa question et descendit aussitôt de la voiture. Il disparut dans la bâtisse.

« Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Comment peut-on le détruire sans tuer Dean ? demanda Sam à Castiel.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un Seigneur du Temps s'emparer de la conscience d'un peuple entier. Ils sont télépathes et peuvent hypnotiser, dans certains cas. Je les savais puissants, mais ça… c'est exceptionnel.

- Alors tu n'as aucune idée ?

- Je pense qu'il faut trouver l'original et le détruire. Tous les autres redeviendront ce qu'ils étaient. Je ne sais pas si physiquement ils reprendront leur forme initiale, mais cette conscience les quittera.

- Tu sais comment le trouver ?

- Hélas non.

- Il y a un nid de rugarous et de vampires pas très loin, leur dit le Maître, revenu.

- Dean ? dit Castiel, une subtile étincelle de joie dans la voix.

- Oui. Comme tous les humains sont transformés, rugarous, loups-garous, vampires et autres monstres seront faciles à repérés, profitons-en. »

Dean se mit derrière le volant de son Impala et ils roulèrent en direction du nid, le heavy metal dans le tapis. C'était bel et bien Dean. Ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège lorsque Castiel disparut involontairement.

« Bonsoir mes lapins, leur susurra une voix qu'ils reconnurent.

- Crowley ! maugréa Dean.

- Ne t'énerve pas l'écureuil, je n'ai encore rien fait de mal aujourd'hui. Tu es beaucoup mieux en Seigneur du Temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sam, irrité.

- L'élan. Tu n'as pas été transformé, bien sûr. Abomination.

- Tu es derrière ça ?

- Moi ? Je suis tout à fait innocent. Le Maître n'a pas besoin de mes services pour semer la mort et la destruction. Il s'en sort très bien seul. Je lui ai même réservé une place de choix dans mon royaume.

- Toi aussi tu connais les Seigneurs du Temps. Enfin… _le_, il est le dernier, devina Sam.

- Ils sont deux et il fallait évidemment que vous tombiez sur le mauvais. Quel dommage ! J'ai connu le gentil, en 1969. Je portais le faux nom de Canton Delaware 3 et je travaillais pour le président Nixon. »

Soudain, Dean l'empoigna par le cou et le plaqua au mur. Il était de nouveau le Maître.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il, menaçant, ce qui n'ébranlait nullement le roi de l'enfer.

- Oh, tu cherche ton amant ? n'est-ce pas adorable ! »

Crowley se dégagea sans problème et le repoussa au mur. Le Seigneur du Temps résistait à son pouvoir paralysant, mais cela ralentissait ses mouvements.

« Où est-il ? répéta le Maître.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il cramait dans un bateau au lac Silencio, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé de ton point de vue je pense. Est-ce arrivé ? Oh, ces voyages temporels, un vrai casse-tête.

- Tu mens, espèce de larve.

- Tu crois ? Le Docteur est mort. J'ai fourni moi-même l'essence pour brûler son corps.

- Tu l'as tué ? s'horrifia Sam.

- Non. J'ai brûlé son corps. Un astronaute sorti du lac l'a tué. Enfin, c'est compliqué et c'est sans importance à présent. J'avais temporairement quitté mon costume de chair et, à mon retour, il avait vieillit. Cela a nécessité énormément d'énergie, de temps et d'âmes innocentes pour le restaurer. Je n'ai donc pas pu en apprendre davantage sur l'astronaute. Par contre, je sais que le Docteur est bel et bien mort. Il a été tué au milieu de son cycle de régénération.

- Menteur ! » insista le Maître.

Sam remarqua de l'électricité statique autour de des mains du Maître et aussitôt, Crowley fut bombardé de ce qui ressemblait à une boule d'électricité. Le démon recula sous l'impact.

« C'est très douloureux ça, tu sais ! »

Le Maître ne lui répondit pas, plié en deux par une douleur insupportable. Sam vit le corps du Maître alterner entre une forme tangible et une forme squelettique à deux ou trois reprises.

« Oh non, tu ne te sauveras pas cette fois, » dit Crowley en reprenant son souffle.

De son pouvoir démoniaque, il retenait la conscience du Maître. Il s'approcha et appuya une dague contre le cou du Seigneur du Temps.

« On ne s'attaque pas impunément au roi de l'enfer. Tu crois être la personne la plus maléfique de ce monde ? J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, Seigneur du Temps. Au yeux des démons des neuf enfers, tu n'es qu'une larve un peu plus évoluée que les humains.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, démon, jura le Maître.

- Non, mais je peux te faire mal. »

Crowley le coupa légèrement, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

« Laisses-le tranquille, il s'agit de Dean ! s'écria Sam en s'attaquant au roi de l'enfer qui le renvoya au sol d'une pichenette.

- Bien sur, je ne ferais pas mal à ton écureuil adoré, l'élan. »

Il lâcha sa prise démoniaque sur le Maître, et Dean était de retour.

« Je vous ai fait venir, car je vous offre mon assistance pour chasser cet intrus de votre planète.

- En quelle occasion ? demanda Dean, sceptique.

- Pas par gentillesse, tu t'en doutes bien. Mes nouvelles recrues n'ont plus de vaisseaux habitables. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont trop forts pour que l'on puisse demeurer longtemps en eux, surtout pour des démons novices.

- En quoi cela est-il notre problème ? demanda Dean, ironique.

- Nous avons un but commun : débarrasser la Terre de cet opportuniste. Cela devrait vous suffire comme raison.

- Nous devons y réfléchir, » conclurent-ils.


	4. Les Winchester

Chapitre 3 – Les Winchester

_Les deux frères avaient de puissants alliés et ennemis. Des créatures à la force démesurée qui pouvaient le retenir ou le chasser selon leurs désirs. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Son bon sens lui disait de se tenir loin de ces chasseurs. Ils allaient faire échouer son plan et ils n'avaient certainement pas la compassion du Docteur qui voulait toujours le sauver, malgré tout. Ces gens allaient tout simplement le tuer. Il était condamné, mais il refusait de mourir et surtout pas de cette façon. Il s'était recroquevillé au plus profond de la conscience de Dean pour ne pas être repéré. Il devait voir l'endroit où ces chasseurs se terraient et qui lui était inaccessible. Peut-être pourrait-il capturer son clone Dean et le remplacer pour y entrer et connaître leur plan ? Par contre, qui contrôlerait le déroulement de ses opérations de conquête ? C'était un choix difficile. Il vit le bunker, avait retenu l'emplacement exact, mais perdait le contrôle de Dean dès qu'il franchissait les portes. Toutefois, il pouvait rester cacher quelque part dans un repli de sa conscience. Il n'y avait pas que le plan qui l'intéressait. Entre ces murs il pourrait en apprendre énormément sur les anges, les démons et toutes ces créatures puissantes qu'ils avaient vaincus. Avec ces connaissances, personne n'aurait de chance contre lui._

_._

000

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le bunker. Kevin n'avait rien trouvé dans les tablettes concernant les Seigneurs du Temps. Sam n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à présent. Castiel n'en connaissait pas plus à leur sujet, encore moins Garth et Charlie qui, par bonheur (ou malheur), s'étaient retrouvés dans le bunker avec eux ce jour-là. Sam commençait à croire que Crowley était la solution.

« Un monde sans femmes, quelle déprime, dit Charlie, tous l'approuvaient, sauf Castiel qui s'en fichait.

- Et la seule qu'on a est gay, déclara Kevin.

- La ferme, gamin, répliqua Charlie.

- Il doit trouver la vie intime plutôt ennuyeuse celui-là. Un monde de lui-même, rit Garth.

- Il s'aime tellement que ça ne doit pas lui poser problème, répliqua Dean.

- Non, mais imaginez, lui-même et lui-même c'est un peu… tenta Kevin.

- On ne veut pas le savoir.

- C'est exactement comme toi devant tes pornos, Dean, se mêla l'ange.

- La ferme Cas !

- C'est exactement la même chose que toi lorsque tu…

- Cas, la ferme ! insista le chasseur.

- Mais, mais…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Vie privée ! s'impatienta-t-il

- C'est pour cela que tu as fait un piège anti-ange dans ta chambre et dans la salle de bain ?

- Exactement ! Pour préserver mon intimité.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais t'aider à te débarrasser de cette tension, je connais bien l'anatomie humaine.

- Cas, ta gueule ! » lui cria-t-il.

Charlie et Garth ne purent retenir un petit rire, mais le regard assassin du chasseur les convainc de ne rien ajouter.

« J'ai besoin de sortir. Bébé n'a pas roulé depuis longtemps. J'y vais seul !

- Mais Dean… » tenta Garth.

L'aîné des Winchester avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Le Maître va reprendre possession de lui, dit Kevin.

- Bien sur, c'est ça la solution ! s'exclama Charlie.

- Quoi ?

- Plus Dean se fera posséder, plus il en apprendra sur notre ennemi.

- Au risque de sa propre vie ! Il est malade je vous rappelle ! déclara Sam.

- Rester ici n'y changera rien, avoua Charlie.

- Castiel pourrait le suivre en étant invisible, suggéra Garth.

- C'était mon intention, conclut l'ange.

- Les Seigneurs du Temps semblent sentir ta présence, Cas, lui rappela Sam.

- Je vais le suivre du ciel. »

.

000

Dean s'était éloigné de toute civilisation. Il était seul avec Bébé et la route… et son parasite. Pour le moment, il n'y pensait pas trop et profitait de sa solitude. Les rares fois où il devait s'arrêter, essentiellement pour manger, il n'avait pas de problèmes avec les _habitants_, étant comme eux. La faim harcelante était ce qu'il détestait le plus de son nouvel état. Il était sans cesse affamé. La conscience du Maître était quelque part en lui, paisible, il la sentait, mais elle ne le dérangeait pas pour le moment.

« Tu sais que tu es comme un ver solitaire. Tu me parasites et j'ai toujours faim à cause de toi.

- _Oui mais contrairement au ver, je n'habite pas tes intestins, mais tout ton corps. Je suis également de bien plus agréable compagnie._

- J'en doute. Le ver, au moins, ne cherche pas à discuter avec moi.

- _Il s'agit de mon corps… d'une copie, mais tout de même de mon corps. C'est toi le ver solitaire._

- Oui et bien je ne t'ai pas demandé de me voler mon corps et de le modifier à ta guise. Tu es le parasite. Saleté d'alien envahisseur ! Maintenant ferme-la que je profite de ma promenade en voiture.

_- Tu ne veux pas discuter avec moi ?_

- Certainement pas !

_- Tu me blesses tu sais._

- J'aimerai bien. Il y a six milliards de toi-même, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les emmerder, eux ?

- _Parce que tu es de loin le plus intéressant. Ces idiots n'ont aucun conscience lorsque je suis en eux, alors que toi… tu discutes même avec moi._

- Je ne veux pas te parler, mais tu me harcèles. Impossible de t'ignorer. Que font les autres pendant que tu me dérange ?

- _Je ne sais pas, je vois à travers leurs yeux, mais ils ne font rien de spécial. Ils attendent mes ordres._

- Et moi je suis condamné à t'entendre. Tu n'as donc pas un contrôle uniforme sur nous ?

_- Je pourrais, mais la plupart n'ont besoin que d'une parcelle de ma conscience et certains, comme toi, nécessitent une plus grande concentration. De plus, j'aime bien ta compagnie._

- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

- _J'avais deviné, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Même si tu es supérieur à eux, tu n'es qu'un humain et je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Tu ne peux rivaliser avec moi._

- Ça reste avoir, Spock.

_- Oh, regarde ça ! Ton amant sacré nous a suivis._

- Quoi ? Quel amant ?

- _Ton ange domestique. Il nous suit de loin, mais il est là._

- Cas n'est pas mon amant, espèce de crétin.

_- Non, mais tu aimerais bien qu'il le soit._

- C'est n'importe quoi !

_- Mais dans tes rêves…_

- Les rêves c'est nul, ça ne signifie absolument rien !

_- Mes pulsations cardiaques ont légèrement augmentées._

- Bien sûr puisque tu me mets en rogne !

_- Vraiment. Ce n'est pas plutôt l'aura angélique qui vibre au dessus de notre tête. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?_

- Veux-tu bien sortir de ma tête et t'occuper de ta conquête de l'univers !

_- J'ai visé juste._

- Il s'agit de TON corps donc ce sont TES rêves et TES pulsations cardiaques !

_- Peut-être. Ton ange est effectivement très craquant._

- Tu lui fiche la paix, parasite.

_- Est-ce de la jalousie ?_

- Non, du bon sens. Cas ne connait rien à la sexualité.

- _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre._ »

Dean voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle du corps. Cela ne le rassurait guère. Qu'est-ce que ce débile allait faire à Cas ?

Il ne fit rien. Le Maître entra dans un bar et commanda des boissons. Il dansa un moment avec ses semblables puis recommença à boire. Il flirta avec une serveuse. UNE SERVEUSE! Il y avait des femmes! Le Maître s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et Dean comprit : des démons. Après quelques échanges banals, le salaud se fit la serveuse démoniaque. Dean était en furie. Il ne recevait qu'un écho de sensation, flou, incertain et il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Le Maître se remis ensuite à boire. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne pouvait en profiter qui rendait Dean furieux, mais parce qu'il savait très bien que le Maître faisait tout cela simplement pour l'embêter. Ce n'était qu'un début. Il continuait à boire et se fit une autre serveuse puis, un peu plus tard, un démon mâle qui ressemblait vaguement à Castiel. Entre-temps, il buvait et se goinfrait de nourriture trop grasse, trop salée ou trop sucrée. Il mêlait toutes sortes de boissons alcoolisées.

_Je te vois venir, espèce de salopard,_ jura Dean intérieurement.

Dean ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller la tête dans un étau et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il était revenu au bunker et se rua vers la toilette la plus près, bousculant un Garth encore endormi sur son passage. Tandis qu'il rejetait tripes et boyaux, il souhaitait ardemment que Crowley soit là pour forcer ce salaud à rester dans ce corps et à subir les conséquences de ses excès de la veille. Une fois ses nausées passées, il but un grand verre d'eau et prit quatre cachets d'aspirines avant de réaliser son erreur. Affolé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'ouvrit une bière. La simple odeur de l'alcool provoqua une nouvelle série de haut-le-cœur et il vomit dans l'évier sous le regard dégoûté de Sam.

- Dean, tu es dégoûtant.

- J'ai pris de l'aspirine Sammy.

- Tu sens surtout le fond de tonne, tu t'es permis une cuite alors qu'on se casse la tête pour essayer de t'aider, lui reprocha son jeune frère.

- J'ai gobé des aspirines ! insista Dean.

Il sentait des palpitations cardiaques anormales et il avait des sueurs froides.

« Tu as pris des aspirines et alors ? »

Sam finit par faire le lien.

« Dean merde à quoi t'as pensé ?

- J'ai pas pensé, justement.

- Il est allergique, dit le jeune Winchester à Garth et Charlie qui le regardaient, perplexes.

- J'ai vomi, ça devrais aller.

- Cas, aides-moi ! » s'écria Sam alors que Dean perdait l'équilibre.

L'ange et le jeune chasseur le déposèrent sur le canapé. Garth lui passa un linge humide sur le front. Ils étaient tous très inquiets. Dean était en sueur, mais frissonnait.

« Cas, fait quelque chose, le supplia Sam.

- J'ignore comment guérir un Seigneur du Temps, je suis désolé.

- Essais !

- Que crois-tu que je fais en ce moment ? »

Dean avait sombré dans une sorte de délire. Il était pâle et toujours couvert de sueur. Il marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. Tous était silencieux, inquiets. Ils ne pouvaient blâmer personne, Dean était le seul responsable. Sam finit par s'endormir au chevet de son frère. Castiel le déposa doucement sur un lit et retourna auprès de Dean. Il lui prit une main dans les siennes. Il n'était pas familier avec les émotions humaines, mais ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait combattu des armées de démons, avait aidé à faire avorter l'apocalypse, avait détruit les Léviathans, avait traversé l'enfer et le purgatoire. Il avait sauvé l'homme vertueux de la perdition, mais à quoi bon tout cela s'il n'arrivait même plus à sauver son ami, la personne qu'il aimait plus que ses propres frères ?

Il scannait son âme et sa conscience. Dean était perdu dans un monde de fantasmes et de rêves chaotiques, certains à lui d'autres qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Castiel n'arrivait pas à toucher son âme. Il ne lui restait qu'une option : forcer le Seigneur du Temps à rester dans ce corps. Il était le seul qui savait comment sauver Dean de cet empoisonnement, du moins, il l'espérait. Pour retenir le Maître, il n'y avait hélas qu'une solution qui lui déplaisait énormément : demander l'aide de Crowley. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, mais de son don de sorcellerie hérité de sa mère. Seule les sorcières pouvaient retenir une âme dans un réceptacle, sans son consentement.


	5. le rétablissement

Chapitre 4 – le rétablissement

Dean ignorait où il était, ce labyrinthe sans issu était dans sa tête, mais était tout de même affolant. Les créatures qu'il y voyait dépassaient totalement ce à quoi il avait été exposé durant sa vie. Elles ne cadraient pas du tout dans sa logique linéaire d'être humain. L'espace, le temps et tous ses différents embranchements le troublait. Il comprenait des choses qui auraient du lui être inaccessibles. Dans ce monde fantasmagorique et chaotique, le parasite Seigneur du Temps devenait son allié, sa bouée de sauvetage. Il s'y accrochait.

Il revit également l'enfer et le purgatoire ainsi que toutes les choses qu'il avait vues et vécues. Papa, Sammy, Bobby, Helen, Jo etc, étaient là, inaccessibles, toujours trop éloignés pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre. Il y avait également Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar et tous les autres trouducs du paradis qu'il avait rencontré. Il y avait aussi Azazel, Lucifer et maman qui pleurait, qui hurlait, qui brûlait et bébé Sammy qui pleurait.

.

Lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses propres tourments intérieurs, l'autre s'accrochait à lui. Ce monde peuplé d'esprits, de démons et autres entités surnaturelles le dépassait, l'effrayait même. Dean le serrait contre lui et le rassurait de son mieux. Dans ce labyrinthe de la folie, loin de Sammy, Koschei devenait le petit frère à protéger. Dean se sentait bien dans ce rôle. Protéger quelqu'un de vulnérable lui donnait de la force pour affronter ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva la sortie.

.

000

« Dean est réveillé ! s'exclama Charlie.

Tous accoururent vers la chambre.

« Dean ! s'exclama Sam en le voyant.

- Oui, et bien ça c'était une sacrée cuite ! déclara Dean, la voix un peu rauque.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Garth.

- Je meurs de faim.

- J'ai dû alimenter ton vaisseau à l'aide de ma grâce, tu perdais trop de force vitale et j'ai fait repartir tes cœurs deux fois. J'ai pu guérir ton corps temporairement, mais je n'arrivais pas à atteindre ton âme, expliqua Castiel.

- Merci Cas.

- Crowley a enfermé l'âme du Maître dans ce corps à l'aide d'un sortilège de sorcellerie. On voulait qu'il nous dise comment te guérir, mais il ne s'est jamais manifester alors je ne sais pas si le rituel a fonctionné, expliqua Sam.

- Oui. Il est avec moi.

- Pourquoi reste-t-il aussi passif alors ?

- Il n'a pas aimé l'expérience de la mort imminente. Il va bien.

- Comme si on s'en souciait ! Je suis étonnée que cet individu ait une âme, déclara Charlie.

- Je suis resté là combien de temps ? demanda Dean.

- Presque trois jours. T'aurais dû voir ça dehors, tous les sosies du Maître étaient immobiles, comme figé par le temps. C'était dément ! » dit Kevin, de son air juvénile qu'il manifestait rarement.

Le gamin avait vieillit trop vite avec ces histoires de prophète et de tablettes. C'était un plaisir pour Dean de le voir aussi exalté. Il faisait enfin son âge !

- C'est sûrement ce qui est arrivé.

- C'est ce qui arrive aux pantins lorsque le magicien cesse de tirer les ficelles. Dean, nous devons détruire le Maître, le vrai. Les humains méritent mieux que d'être réduits à l'état de marionnettes, lui rappela Castiel.

- Mais on ne peut pas le tuer pendant que son âme partage le même corps que toi, dit Garth.

- Libérez-le.

- Non. Nous voulons le faire parler. On doit savoir où se trouve le vrai, dit Sam.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ?

- Crowley a amené d'autres sosies. Nous voulons le transférer dans un de ces corps et le forcer à y rester le temps de l'interrogatoire, expliqua Castiel.

- Il ne dira rien. La torture, il connait déjà. Ça ne le fera pas parler.

- On a pensé à la faim, reprit Sam.

- Il se fiche qu'un de ses sosies meurt. Il y en a six milliards.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord moi. On parle de torturer un humain, car derrière ces sosies, il y a des humains ! leur rappela Garth.

- Je trouverai un moyen, ne vous en faite pas. Puis-je avoir de quoi bouffer ? » insista Dean.

Une fois l'estomac bien rempli, Dean se sentit beaucoup mieux. Castiel n'avait pas complètement réglé son problème de perte de force vitale, mais il voyait déjà une différence. Garth avait parlé d'un nid de vampires. Dean était prêt à repartir chasser, mais tous l'en empêchèrent, disant qu'il était encore trop faible pour prendre un tel risque. Dean dû se rendre à l'évidence, lorsque vers 19h30, il commença à piquer du nez devant ses DVD de Docteur Sexy. Le Maître ne s'était pas manifesté, sauf pour lui dire que l'émission était nulle et que Docteur Sexy était un connard. Ce qui mit Dean en colère. On n'insultait pas Docteur Sexy impunément et demain, ce salaud d'alien allait regretter ses paroles.

.

Pendant qu'il dormait, Crowley avait libéré l'âme du Maître, mais pour une raison que tous ignoraient, il était demeuré dans ce corps.

« Castiel devra le chasser. Il peut faire ça, affirma Sam.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne parlerait pas ! jura Dean.

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Je le sais c'est tout. Je vous croyais digne de confiance. Sammy, comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas torturé, Dean.

- Vous l'avez extrait de ce corps et enfermé dans un autre. Juste ça, c'est de la torture.

- Nous l'avons ensuite libéré et il est retourné en toi.

- Bien sûr. Le processus l'a affaibli et désorienté. De plus, pourquoi voudrait-il retourner dans un corps encore plus malade que celui-là ? Donnez-lui quelque jours et si Cas guéri son corps, il y retournera de lui-même.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que Cas sauve cet idiot ! s'étonna le jeune Winchester.

- Oui.

- Tu as passé trop de temps avec lui, il altère ton jugement.

- Non Sammy. Il est ce que tu aurais pu être… dû être. Seulement, il n'a pas bénéficié d'autant d'amis et d'alliés que nous.

- Ne le compare pas à moi.

- C'est la vérité, Sam. Il aurait pu ne pas être comme ça.

- Mais c'est un monstre maintenant ! C'est trop tard pour lui !

- Si tu savais le nombre de gens qui ont dit ça de toi.

- C'est différent ! J'ai fait le choix de ne pas aller dans cette voie.

- Et Ruby ?

- Ok, je suis allé dans cette voie, mais je suis revenu sur mes pas grâce à toi, content ?

- Il n'y avait personne pour le détourner de cette voie. Au contraire, on l'y a poussé.

- Dean, je comprends ta compassion, mais c'est trop tard pour lui. Il est trop loin. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur lui... Kevin a trouvé quelque chose sur lui. Des dossiers d'une organisation militaire secrète nommée UNIT. On y parle abondamment du Docteur, mais également de lui et il y est reconnu comme étant l'un des pires criminels qui soit. Il a provoqué des génocides.

- Et tu as déclenché l'apocalypse, Sammy.

- Dean…

- Je sais, je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet. Je veux juste lui donner sa chance.

- Très bien. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que son âme est épuisée par les changements, mais dans deux jours nous le chasserons, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Il reviendra. Il se plait ici. Je suis sûr que je vais arriver à lui faire aimer Docteur Sexy.

_- Rêve toujours_, lui répondit la présence en lui.

- Il n'est pas ton ami, Dean, ne l'oublie pas ! » conclut Sam.

.

000

_Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler Dean. Était-ce le bunker ou sa faiblesse dû au transfert forcé de sa conscience ? Il savait que l'ange allait le renvoyer dans son propre corps dans deux jours. Il lui restait peu de temps pour contrôler Dean. Il devait le faire, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie. Cette méga-bibliothèque secrète! Il ne pouvait partir sans y jeter un œil et malheureusement, Dean n'avait rien d'un amateur de lecture. Ils partirent pour la chasse aux vampires, c'était très excitant._

_Aussitôt à l'extérieur, il sentit la connexion s'établir avec ses autres sosies. Il reprit des forces et le contrôle du corps. Toutefois, il se fit discret. Il ne voulait pas alerter l'ange qui l'écraserait de nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de vagues._

_._

000

Les vampires étaient très agressifs, Sam n'avait jamais vu ça. Le sang de Seigneur du temps avait le même effet que la drogue sur eux : Il était nocif, mais leur plaisait tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en boire. Ils passèrent plus de temps à protéger Dean qu'à décimer les monstres. Ils devaient également protéger les autres sosies puisqu'il s'agissait d'humains innocents. Cependant, pour Sam et Castiel, la priorité était Dean. Ils étaient sur le point de perdre lorsqu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Les sosies répliquèrent. Leurs mouvements étaient extrêmement bien coordonnés. Comme une seule personne. Ils se battaient avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Sam leur fourni des armes décentes et les vampires moururent. De nombreux sosies avaient toutefois été blessés, tués ou simplement affaiblis par une perte constante de sang.

« Tu n'es pas Dean, dit Sam à celui qu'ils avaient tant protégé.

- C'est Dean qui m'a demandé de prendre possession du corps pour vous aider.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Devine ! Pour sauver son petit frère adoré, quoi d'autre ?

- D'accord, maintenant va-t-en que Dean revienne.

- Non.

- Cas ! »

Le Seigneur du Temps s'enfuit avant même que l'ange réagisse.

« Ramène l'Impala, je m'occupe de lui, » lui demanda Castiel.

Sam acquiesça et partit.

.

Le repérer ne fut pas difficile pour Castiel. Il apparut devant lui, mais le Maître réagit rapidement et changea de direction. Heureusement, l'Impala lui bloqua sa retraite vers la route. L'ange n'avait pas prévu la participation de Sam. Le Maître trouva une autre issue. Il possédait des réflexes étonnants, mais qui n'impressionnait pas un ange. Les Seigneurs du Temps, même s'ils étaient extrêmement évolués, avaient un corps physique qui les limitait, comme toutes autres créatures mortelles. Castiel le rattrapa et l'immobilisa. Il l'observa et pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Tu as peur de moi, constata-t-il avec étonnement.

- Je sais que tu vas me tuer et ce, sans le moindre effort.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir de la clémence pour toi ?

- Parce qu'il est Dean ! Fais attention, lui rappela Sam.

- Je ne veux pas mourir. » avoua le Maître.

Castiel s'infiltra dans la conscience du Maître. Il réagit spontanément en lui en bloquant l'accès. Les Seigneurs du Temps étaient d'excellents télépathes et avaient une grande force psychique. Castiel sentait sa forte résistance à son intrusion, mais le Maître ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son âme était loin de son enveloppe charnelle et encore affectée par ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir dans le bunker. Diviser sa conscience en six milliards affaiblissait davantage ses barrières mentales en plus de le faire souffrir.

« Tu devrais cesser cette folie. Ta conscience menace de se dissiper dans le néant. Tu ne pourras pas tenir encore longtemps.

- Arrête ! » lui cria le Maître.

Au même moment, ses barrières mentales cédèrent et Castiel y vit l'enfer. Il se souvenait avec horreur de Dean, perché au milieu de cette étrange toile, seul, vulnérable, à la merci de tous ces démons qui le torturaient sans relâche. Il détestait cette vision. Dans l'esprit du Maître, ce n'était pas Dean dans la toile, mais lui. Les démons étaient remplacés par ses nombreuses victimes. Le Maître savait donc ce qui l'attendait après la mort, pas étonnant qu'il s'accrochait autant à la vie.

Castiel coupa le lien télépathique, légèrement troublé. Ce n'était pas l'enfer qui l'affectait autant, il y était allé à quelques reprises, récupérer des âmes. C'était les émotions qu'il avait ressentit durant ce bref échange. La peur, la douleur, le désespoir, l'abandon, la solitude. Dean avait-il ressentit tout cela ? Quelle horreur ! Le Maître, dans son agonie, ne suppliait qu'une seule personne : Le Docteur.

« Cas ! s'écria l'individu devant lui, mais il ne réagit pas.

- Cas merde tu me fais mal !

- Dean ?

- Qui d'autre ? Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je te demande de me lâcher les bras.

- Si longtemps ?

- Non… j'exagère, mais ça fait un moment.

- Pourquoi dire 30 minutes au lieu de 2 minutes ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse tomber et allons boire une bière pour célébrer notre victoire contre les vampires. Je paye.

- Et le Maître ? demanda Sam.

- Il est parti. Je ressens encore son influence hypnotique, mais son âme n'est plus là. Alors, on y va ? »

Ils montèrent dans l'Impala et roulèrent en direction du pub le plus près sans se douter du bouleversement qu'ils venaient de provoquer.

.


	6. Les tambours

Chapitre 5 – Les tambours

Dean ne se sentait pas bien. Les tambours dans sa tête étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce problème à Sam, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Seulement, aujourd'hui ils étaient si forts qu'il entendait à peine ce que Garth lui disait. Il s'inventa une migraine pour se retirer de la conversation. Castiel l'intercepta alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Laisses-moi Cas, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Je peux t'aider.

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! »

Dean se libéra et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Castiel ne pouvait le suivre à cause du piège à ange qu'il y avait dessiné. Il resta étendu sur son lit, espérant que le bruit s'estompe, mais c'était pire. Il ressentait comme une urgence, une sorte d'appel à la guerre. Il n'avait pas quitté le bunker depuis des jours. Il sentait la conscience du Maître tenter de s'emparer de lui, malgré les protections.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean se résigna à suivre l'appel. C'était simplement trop douloureux. Sam essaya de l'en empêcher.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Sammy, c'est insupportable !

- Je pense que nous devrions l'accompagner, cela pourrait nous aider à repérer l'original, » suggéra Charlie.

Ils sortirent du bunker et aussitôt, Dean disparut pour faire place au Maître. Il leur ordonna de se taire. Il essayait de repérer l'origine du bruit. Castiel s'approcha discrètement et établit un lien télépathique avec le Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci tenta de le chasser de son esprit, mais l'ange était beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

« J'ai repéré le signal, déclara Castiel.

- Où ? demanda Sam.

- En Angleterre.

- Allons dégommer ce salopard ! s'exclama Garth.

- Je ne peux pas tous vous téléporter, » avoua l'ange.

Castiel pouvait téléporter les deux frères, les autres se résignèrent à regagner le bunker.

.

000

_Il avait senti leur présence. Ces idiots de Winchester et leur ange domestique l'avaient retrouvé. Ils allaient faire échouer ses plans. Pour une fois qu'il avait immobilisé le Docteur ! Il tenta de reprendre possession de Dean, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sûrement une ruse de l'amant sacré du chasseur. Il donna le commandement des opérations à un de ses clones et se rendit sur place. Il devait arrêter ces imbéciles !_

_._

000

Ils étaient encerclés. Tous les sosies étaient à présent hostiles. Les Winchester ne voulaient pas les tuer, il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Castiel les rendait inconscients, mais il y en avait tellement et il ne pouvait être partout en même temps. Les chasseurs n'avaient pas le choix de tuer ceux qui étaient une menace directe, même si cela leur brisait le cœur.

Soudain, Dean se fraya un chemin à travers eux et se dirigea vers celui qui observait au loin.

« Cesse cette folie ! » s'écria-t-il.

Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'original. Il demanda à Castiel de le couvrir et prépara son tir. Il était sur le point de tirer lorsqu'une boîte de téléphone bleue, surgie du néant, se matérialisa entre sa cible et lui. Sam avait reconnu le TARDIS du Docteur dont parlait les nombreux fichiers de UNIT. Les sosies s'immobilisèrent et un homme vêtu d'un trench-coat brun en sortit.

« NE TIREZ PAS ! » s'écria-t-il.

Sam comprit qu'il s'adressa à lui. Rencontrer le Docteur, même dans cette situation, lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Il avait sauvé la Terre à de nombreuses reprises. Il était une légende.

« Oh Docteur ! Encore là pour me sauver de moi-même ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! » lui dit ironiquement un des clones.

Le Docteur ignora le sosie et s'approcha de l'original. Celui vêtu d'un sweater et d'un jeans noirs.

« Libère ces gens ! ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Parce qu'on va t'y forcer ! se mêla Dean, pointa une arme vers lui.

- Dean, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer de sang froid ? lui dit le Maître prenant un air blessé.

- Pour sauver l'humanité ? Oui.

- Oui. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Aurais-tu tué Sammy s'il avait mis la Terre en danger ? »

Dean ne répondit pas sur le coup. Les techniques de persuasion/manipulation et culpabilité du Maître ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Il s'était déjà posé la question à maintes reprises à propos de Sam, mais n'avait jamais voulu y répondre. Le Maître sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Sammy chéri aurait beau mettre à feu et à sang toute la planète, jamais tu n'oserais lever la main sur lui. Ton petit frangin est plus important que l'univers à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe qu'il soit Lucifer et qu'il torture des innocents pour son simple plaisir, tu prendra toujours sa défense. Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

- Sam n'est pas Lucifer ! jura Dean.

- Non, mais il aurait dû l'être. Tu l'as vu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il existe aussi des univers parallèles. Sam est ta plus grande faiblesse, Dean Winchester. Sam et ton auto-apitoiement. Tu ressembles drôlement au Docteur. »

Il jeta un regard au Docteur.

« Laisse-les tranquille. Nous réglerons cela ensemble, » lui dit l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

Le Maître l'ignora et s'approcha de nouveau de Dean.

« Tu es prêt à te sacrifier corps et âme pour quelqu'un qui n'en est pas digne, simplement au nom du sang qui vous uni ? Pire, tu sacrifierais la Terre pour le sauver !

- La ferme ! Tu ne connais rien à la famille. Tu n'en as jamais eu !

- C'est peut-être une chance pour moi.

- Arrêtez ! tenta le Docteur.

- Tu aimerais bien que le Docteur s'inquiète de toi autant que moi de Sammy, hein ? le nargua Dean.

- Il le fait déjà trop à mon goût.

- Menteur.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et arrêtez cette folie ! reprit le Docteur, mécontent.

- Oui. Assez perdu de temps, finissons-en ! dit Dean en pointant de nouveau son arme… que le Docteur lui arracha des mains pour la jeter par terre.

- Je déteste les fusils. Vous les humains et vos sales armes !

- Américains surtout, » ajouta le Maître.

Dean ne se laissa pas impressionné et en moins d'une minute, le Maître avait un couteau contre la gorge. Le Docteur avança et Sam pointa son arme vers lui.

« Ne bougez pas, Docteur, je ne souhaite pas vous faire de mal. Quant à lui, plus vite on le tuera, mieux ce sera pour l'humanité entière.

« Tu rends aux humains leur vie ou je te tue. Avec cette arme, aucune possibilité de régénération, insista Dean.

- Ne le tuez pas ! Je peux me charger de lui ! dit le Docteur qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je compte jusqu'à cinq, poursuivit le chasseur.

- J'ignore comment arrêter tout ça ! avoua finalement le Maître.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia Sam.

- Je peux arrêter de les contrôler, mais je ne sais pas comment les retransformer ! Je pourrais trouver, mais faut me laisser un peu de temps.

- Tu mens pour sauver ta peau. J'en suis sûr, dit Sam.

- Il dit la vérité, se mêla Castiel, apparut subitement.

- Donc, je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'épargner, conclut Dean.

- En effet. Sa mort est peut-être la seule solution, » approuva l'ange.

Le Docteur ignora l'arme de Sam pointée sur lui et se rua sur Dean pour l'éloigner du Maître. Le chasseur n'avait pas anticipé cette réaction. Il fut donc pris au dépourvu, mais se ressaisi et pointa son arme sur ce dernier.

« Dean, non ! Le tuer ne te rendra pas meilleur que le Maître. Le Docteur est innocent ! s'écria Sam.

- Innocent ! Tu veux rire ? Le Docteur n'est pas beaucoup mieux que son amant maudit. Il se donne bonne conscience en sauvant quelques vies par ci, par là, mais la réalité c'est qu'il en a tué autant que lui ! » déclara froidement Dean.

.

Dean devait se montrer froid et intransigeant, car il risquait de craquer. Le regard du Docteur lui renvoyait une image de lui-même : Quelqu'un qui voulait de tout cœur faire le bien, mais ne réussissait qu'à causer davantage de destruction et de morts. Tous ses regrets et cette honte qu'il voyait transparaitre et qui faisait écho à ses propres sentiments. Sam et lui avaient, eux aussi, tué sans remords. Tous ces gens possédés par les démons qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'exorciser. Ces gens morts pour les protéger, Sam et lui, comme Bobby, Ash, Helen, Jo…leurs parents. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet étranger et de le comprendre. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait au Maître… ou plutôt à Koschei. Il aurait dû être là pour lui, l'aider dans les moments difficiles, le détourner de la voie sombre qu'il avait empruntée, mais il n'avait rien fait, par lâcheté, par égoïsme, par orgueil. Koschei était devenu un monstre par sa faute.

« Dean, le Docteur a sauvé cette planète des dizaine de fois, lui rappela Sam.

- Il a laissé tomber la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Si cet individu est un monstre c'est de sa faute. Nous devons les détruire tout les deux.

- Dean, le Docteur…

- Non, il a raison. J'ai commis des crimes et je l'ai laissé tomber. »

Il s'approcha du Maître.

« Je t'ai laissé tomber.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer la carte de la nostalgie ! » lui reprocha le Maître, inébranlable.

Du moins, en apparence. Dean voyait clairement à travers son masque.

« Je t'ai abandonné et condamné à la haine. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je suis tellement désolé, poursuivit le Docteur.

- Oui, oui, passons à autre chose maintenant. Tu entends, ça approche ! reprit le Maître, indifférent.

- J'ai juste une dernière chose à te dire.

- Non, non et non. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Écoute.

- Je te pardonne, dit le Docteur.

- C'est ici ! » s'exclama le Maître.

Ils regardèrent au ciel et comprirent.


	7. Épilogue

Épilogue

Ils étaient cinq. Leur robe cérémoniale rouge et or, leur prestance, leur regard étaient l'image même de l'arrogance. Particulièrement le _Seigneur Président_. Dean le détestait déjà profondément dès le premier regard. Le président de Gallifrey avait redonné aux humains leur apparence et leur liberté. Ce n'était pas par générosité, mais simplement pour humilier le Maître. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas manqué son coup et Dean le haïssait. Il avait cru que ce sentiment était dû au fait qu'il était le Maître, mais même après la transformation, cette haine brûlait toujours autant en lui.

Ils avaient disparus à présent. Les Seigneurs du Temps et cette énorme planète orange qui avait brillé dans le ciel. Le Maître aussi. Humilié, rabaissé et furieux, il avait détruit le lien, renvoyer ces opportunistes d'où ils venaient et sauvé le Docteur et la Terre par l'effet même. Il avait prouvé sa valeur et terminer ainsi était injuste.

Comme Sam et lui, le Maître avait été manipulé toute sa vie par des êtres supérieurs, arrogants et sans scrupules ni respect pour le libre-arbitre. Dean n'arrivait pas à oublier Koschei. Il aurait simplement fallut que quelqu'un lui tende la main et il aurait tourné le dos à son destin funèbre, mais personne n'avait été là pour lui. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Il était là, au milieu de l'Angleterre, à fixer le ciel gris. Il ne portait pas attention à la pluie qui ruisselait autour de lui. Il fut rapidement trempé, mais il ne ressentait rien. Un orage avait éclaté peu après la disparition de la planète.

« Dean, allons dans un café en attendant Cas, tenta de nouveau Sam.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, Sammy. Allons boire quelque chose de chaud ».

Les deux frères se dirigèrent lentement vers le même café où avait discuté le Docteur et Wilfred, le vieil homme pour lequel le Docteur était mort. Il s'était probablement régénéré maintenant.

.

000

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de mourir, mais je peux t'aider à te régénérer, lui expliqua l'ange.

- Pourquoi… le ferais-tu ? demanda le Maître qui se tordait de douleur.

- Parce que les humains m'ont appris la compassion.

- Ce sont de viles créatures assoiffées de sang. Ils adorent tuer leurs prochains.

- C'est ce que je croyais avant de connaître Dean. »

Les mains de l'ange se posèrent contre son visage brûlant. Il sentit une énergie étrange, bienveillante, parcourir son corps, suivit de l'énergie régénératrice habituelle. Elle éclata autour de lui, d'une violence hors du commun. Elle semblait menacer de le désintégrer, mais la grâce de l'ange entourait son âme, telle une couverture chaude, et le protégeait. Le Maître sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se dit que c'était dû à la douleur de la régénération.

Lorsqu'il émergea de son inconscience, de magnifiques yeux bleus l'observaient, inquiet. Le visage du possesseur était noyé dans une lumière blanche éclatante. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, il le reconnaissait à son aura.

« Castiel ?

- Tout va bien. Votre nouvelle vie a commencé. Ne la gâchez pas. C'est votre dernière chance de sauver votre âme de la perdition et des tourments éternels.

- Je sais. Castiel… merci. »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Jamais les Winchester ne l'avaient remercié de son aide. Cela lui faisait… étrange. Il disparut en un battement d'ailes furtif.

FIN


End file.
